Insightful Prank
by cheekyangel91
Summary: Harry, Ginny and Ron are pranked to believe Hermione has left for good. Each come to surprising conclusions on their friendship and decided some changes are in order. Implied H/Hr, more permanent in later chapters. DM/GW. New chapter is up. Rating changed for later chapters, just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

They sat there outside, in the cold each lost in their thoughts. The most common between them being how she could leave them like that. Time held no meaning for them now. One of their own had left and they hadn't been able to stop it. They had been too late. They had taken her granted for so long that each expected her to always be there for them. So, her leaving had come as a huge blow to them.

A voice heavy with regret disturbed the strange silence, "We should have told her that we appreciated her. She was always there to help us but we never once said thanks or help her with her problems."

There other two nodded their agreement. Except for defending her from Malfoy, they had not done much to assist her. Even that she could handle, as seen in their third year when she hit him. Ron signed and remembered the troll incident. It was his fault that she was in that bathroom in the first place and he had never apologised for that, yet she had helped him many a times. He remembered how they had argued over things that were so trivial now. He felt horrible. If only he had done something, anything then their friendship would not have ended and she would not have left.

Ginny remembered how malicious she had been when Hermione had shown concern for Harry back when they were still a couple. In hindsight, she knew Hermione had loved Harry but would not have come between them. But to a younger Ginny, Hermione was a threat not only because she loved Harry but because she always put his welfare above hers. This had affected their friendship so bad that they had become more acquaintances than best friends.

Harry wondered why it took Hermione's leaving for him to realise his feelings for her were more than those shown towards a best friend. He remembered Ginny commenting on how no other girl could be his partner because he'd already found her. At that time, he did not understand what Ginny meant but he understood today. He only wished it wasn't too late. Hermione always saw him as Harry not the Boy-Who-Lived. She understood him like no one else not even Ron. He briefly wondered if she loved him more than a best friend but now he'd never know.

While the three sat lost in their thoughts, on the other side of the Weasley backyard, a discussion was going on with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione being the topic. The remaining members of the Weasley family not drowning guilt and sorrow were present for the discussion. Also present were Neville, Luna, a reformed Draco (who was now dating Ginny), Remus, Tonks and Sirius.

"Do you think it's worked? Have they realised what Hermione means to each of them?" asked Charlie. He and his brother Bill had come home to spend some time with their family. Everyone looked towards the small group of friends to find the answer.

It was Molly who answered her son, "I hope so. Otherwise it is going to take some serious talking with each of them for them to realise it. Especially Harry. How that boy doesn't know his feelings towards Hermione is beyond me."

"Hopefully, he realises them soon and does something about them or lots of people are going to be losing money," said Fred.

"Yeah, only about ten people are in the running to win the betting money, including Professor McGonagall and mum," said George.

Sirius looked at the twins before grinning and saying, "People are placing bets on when my Godson is going to get his head out of his arse. Wicked!"

Remus just shook his head, he was not surprised that Sirius would find that interesting. He was still a big child inside; which always made it amusing to play pranks on him. The twins corrected Sirius by saying, "Nah that's not as wicked as mum placing a bet"

"thought she was going to give us another one of her famous lectures"

"instead she scared the life out of us when she placed the bet," finished George.

Luna who had been quietly listening so far spoke up, "What do you think they're going to do once they find out that Hermione's not really left?"

This brought about a contemplative silence as everyone tried to imagine what would take place when the three saw Hermione. Neville was the first one to speak, "I think they'll be overjoyed and relieved until they find out the truth."

"Then we run and hide or go down fighting," said Sirius. Everyone agreed with that, except Molly and Arthur. They knew the kids would not harm them but the same could not be said for the others present. They would more likely be hexed and jinxed by the three until they were forgiven. This discussion continued well into the night and it was nearly one in the morning when Molly shepherded everyone to bed.

* * *

The next day began with a mixture of excitement, trepidation and despair for those present in the Weasley house. All the guests had spent the night at the Weasley house as none wanted to miss the drama that was going to unfold in the house when Hermione arrived. This was the source of all the excitement and trepidation. While the despair stemmed from Ginny, Harry and Ron as they wallowed in guilt and sorrow, since they believed that Hermione had left and was not returning.

The general atmosphere from morning still lingered even though everyone was busy with their tasks. Although the excitement, from everyone except the trio, had risen as the day went on until it came to an explosive standstill just after dinner. It was then that the floo flared and the one person everyone had been waiting for stepped out.

"Hi everyone. Sorry I'm late. I got held back at the reunion," said Hermione. No one said a word as everyone was waiting for the trio to speak. This caused Hermione to become suspicious and look around the living room. Harry, Ginny and Ron looked like they'd seen a ghost while the rest looked on with anticipation as the moment they'd been waiting for was finally here.

"Hermione. Is that really you?" asked Ginny, a moment before she ran to hug the other girl. She was soon followed by Ron and Harry. Hermione was really confused and more so when they started talking at the same time. Asking questions like 'where were you', 'we're sorry', 'don't leave us' and others.

"Hang on guys, what are you going on about? I told you I was going to my family reunion and was going to see you in a couple of days," said Hermione.

"You did? I don't remember any such thing," said Ron and Harry.

At this point, the twins spoke "Didn't we tell you?"

"Must have mentioned it"

"We did tell everyone."

Judging from the looks on the other occupants of the room, Hermione had figured out that someone, the twins or Remus and Sirius, had played a prank on the trio. She decided to do an un-Hermione like thing and play along with the prank to see where it lead. But it proved difficult as the urge to laugh overwhelmed her when she saw the confused looks on the trio's faces and the innocent but captivated expressions sported by everyone else.

Ron was angry because he hadn't known the reason for Hermione leaving and his relief at seeing her was quickly disappearing. So, in a slightly raised voice he answered the twins, "No, you told us she left but not that she was visiting family."

"You let us think that she left us and that she wasn't coming back," continued Harry, also getting angry.

Hermione accidentally caught Neville's eye, whose shoulders were shaking from suppressed laughter. Seeing this she couldn't help laughing especially when Ron continued his ranting. This opened the flood gate for the others and they too burst out laughing, except for Ron and Harry. They were still peeved.

Surprisingly Ginny was also laughing. She had caught the looks being passed around the room and knew someone had pranked them. She was thankful and not angry (well not anymore) that someone had done this as it helped her realise what Hermione's friendship meant to her. Later, she planned to talk with the other girl and clear the air so they could save their friendship.

After everyone seemed to have settled down, Harry in a somewhat calm voice asked, "Who planned the prank? We already know you all were part of it."

"It must have been the twins," came from the still angry Ron.

"Nah may be the last Marauders," said Hermione. Harry and Ron stared at her thinking she was in on the prank from the beginning. Understanding this from their expressions, she clarified, "I figured it was a prank when the twins started their explanation. I didn't know anything about it before."

Harry thought this over, before saying, "You may be right. Or maybe the four teamed up for the prank."

Getting tired of the speculation, a voice they didn't expect spoke up, "It was me. I came up with the idea when the twins told us Hermione had left for the weekend. Everyone else just went along with it."

Four stunned faces stared at the speaker of the statement, when they replied with a shocked, "You!"

* * *

A/N

So, this is my first attempt at writing humor, what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please review.

Who do you think pranked Harry and the gang? I haven't decided which character it is yet, feel free to suggest a character. Although, its definitely going to be someone from the list below:  
- One of the Weasleys, except Ron and Ginny  
- Sirius  
- Remus  
- Neville  
- Luna  
- Draco  
- Tonks

Cheekyangel91 :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_From the Previous chapter:_

_Getting tired of the speculation, a voice they didn't expect spoke up, "It was me. I came up with the idea when the twins told us Hermione had left for the weekend."_

_Four stunned faces stared at the speaker of the statement, when they replied with a shocked, "You!"_

* * *

"Yes me" answered Arthur, "It was time some decided to teach you the value of a friend. Especially one like Hermione."

The three victims of the prank had varying expressions of shock. Neither Harry nor Ginny spoke and the only words that came out of Ron's mouth were "Dad pranked me" and "I don't believe it". Everyone else settled down to let Arthur explain to his children (yes he counted Harry as his own child) why they had been pranked in such away.

"In all the time since you all became friends, never once have any of us heard you being polite to Hermione. Its admirable that you all trust each other so much but sometimes it's good to show your friends you appreciate them" said Arthur.

"But Dad, Hermione knows that we appreciate her no matter what" interrupted Ron.

Arthur looked at his son before continuing, "Yes that may be. But have you ever thanked her for helping you or told her sorry when you wrong?" a negative shake of their heads was the answer, "Look at it from Hermione's view. Whenever you guys did that, to her it might seem that you are just her friends for privileges and nothing else."

At this Hermione spoke up, "That's true. It was why I was angry at you guys in sixth year. Harry just stopped talking to me because I told him to be careful with the book. Ron, you were too busy with Lavender to notice your friend. Same with you Ginny, you just told Harry's side and didn't let me explain anything."

"Sorry Mione. We didn't realise that we were so horrible to you. Please forgive us" came from three ashamed and repentant faces.

Deciding that the atmosphere had become too serious, the twins spoke up, "Who knew…"

"That Dad would prank someone..."

"Let alone three people…"

"And one of them the Boy-Who-Won." At this everyone broke into laughter and more laughter was heard when Neville said, "At least you know that your pranking gene came from your Dad."

Everyone had drifted off into groups once they calmed down. The Golden Trio and Ginny had moved to corner for some privacy to talk. Friendships were being mended between the group, it wasn't only their friendship with Hermione being repaired but with each other also.

It was midnight when everyone went to bed. Harry lay thinking on his bed in Ron's room. He went over the emotions he felt during the evening. The feeling of abandonment, when he heard that she had left and the relief at seeing her were so strong. He was sure he had never felt them before. He sure that was not the way you felt about a best friend, with these thoughts he went to sleep.

* * *

Morning came all too soon in the Weasley household and it was late morning by the time everyone gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. As luck would have it, Harry ended up sitting near Hermione and wondered why it felt so awkward between them. _May be its all those thoughts that I have been having that are responsible_, Harry thought before joining in the various breakfast conversations going on. It seemed that everyone had taken what happened the previous two days in good spirits.

"So, Harry, I was wondering if you and Ron could accompany me to dinner at my parent's house on Sunday? They have been asking to meet you both," Hermione asked Harry as they finished their breakfast.

Harry looked over at Ron who was sitting opposite him, and raised his eyebrow in a silent question. Thinking it over, Ron answered, "Sure why not. It's always fun to talk to your parents."

"That's because you like the embarrassing childhood stories about me that they tell you. And by the way, my aunt and her family will be joining us for dinner as well," that said, Hermione got up to put her dishes in the sink and leave the room. Behind her Harry and Ron sat stunned at their upcoming meeting with the Granger family.

* * *

"What do you think we got ourselves into by agreeing to the dinner?" asked Ron. He and Harry were in the orchard picking apples that Mrs. Weasley wanted.

"I don't think it's going to be that bad. We should just ask Hermione what she has told them about us. They may just want to know random things about us" but Harry didn't look convinced as he said this. Considering the recent luck, they were wary about most things.

"I sure hope Hermione tell us. Considering our luck or your luck, I should say, things have not being going well."

"What do you mean my luck?" asked Harry, getting annoyed at being blamed for the pranks being played on them.

"Well, seeing as how your luck changes from good to shit in less than a minute, I blame you for the pranks. And the unfortunate thing is that those near you at the time also get pranked,"aHar said Ron. He was having a hard time trying not to laugh. It was so easy to get Harry riled up just by talking about his luck.

Harry turned towards Ron ready to defend himself when he noticed the shaking of Ron's shoulders with supressed mirth. "Hahaha, very funny" replied Harry just as they heard Mrs. Weasley calling them.

"Seriously mate, do you think we'll survive dinner at the Granger's?" asked Ron.

"What's the worst they can do to us after being pranked by everyone constantly for the past week" was Harry's reply as they entered the kitchen.

"Thank you boys. Now I can get started on dessert for tonight" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, is there any reason why you're making a fancy meal for dinner tonight?" asked Ron.

"No dear, I just decided to go all out and cook something special. Now shoo so I can finish dinner by the time your Dad gets home."

With that, the two left to see what Fred and George were up to and if they knew where Hermione was. The sooner they could get all the information about the dinner the better for them, they thought.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Uni got in the way.

Cheekyangel91


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

To AllWasWell07 I hope the next few chapters will explain about the dinner. If not I will try to explain it.

Thanks for all those who have read and those who have reviewed. It keeps me motivated to write.

Enjoy :)

* * *

FRED AND GEORGE'S BEDROOM

"How long before he realises?" asked Charlie. He and Bill were sharing the room with the twins.

"Shouldn't be too long. I think he already knows that what he feels for her is more than friendship. It's just him saying it to her" replied Percy.

"So true brother." said Fred.

"But if there's any chance of winning the bet than he better get his head straight and soon" said Bill. Even though all those present had lost any chances of winning the money, they still wanted to know who win it in the end. According to the records the twins kept, the people likely to win were getting fewer. What the Weasley children could not believe was that their mum, who always opposed such things as gambling, was one of the people in the running to win.

"Man! I still can't believe that mum and Minnie entered the betting. Considering the number of times they have punished us for setting up bets, you would think they would have blown their top off when they heard this bet" exclaimed George.

"Yea nearly gave us a heart attack when they asked to place their bets" continued Fred.

"I don't know about a heart attack but you guys sure looked ready to hit the floor in a faint" said Ginny as she entered the room, "Oh you might want to change the topic if you don't want Mione to find out about it."

Just as Ginny finished her sentence, the door opened again and Hermione entered the room. Looking at the recently adopted innocent expressions on everyone's face, except Ginny, she guessed they were up to something but knew better than to ask.

"Why are you all up here? I thought Mrs. Weasley gave you chores to do. You can't have finished so soon. Ginny and I just finished ours" said Hermione. As she finished, the others in the room let out a collective sigh. She didn't suspect a thing. They were safe for now.

"Mum gave us a couple of chores. Some of which we transferred to Ron and Harry to do" said Percy, who continued before Hermione interrupted, "They lost a bet with us and so their paying for it by doing our chores."

"What was the bet about?" asked Ginny, "All the details please." She looked at Hermione and both silently agreed that the bet would be something totally stupid.

The boys decided to let the twins answer the girls as they were the ones who set up the bet.

"Well, you see ickle Harrykins and Ronkins were talking about those no good relatives of his…"

"when we overheard part of their conversation…"

"where ickle Harrykins said that no one could get his uncle to say anything related to magic…"

"so we told them we could do it…"

"ickle Harrykins and Ronkins didn't believe us so we decided to sweeten the deal…"

"by doing their chores for a week if we lost and they would do it if we won…."

Fred than told the story.

* * *

BEGINNING OF STORY

"Hi there! Are these seats taken?" Vernon looked up to see a pair of identical faces looking down at him, waiting for an answer.

"No. Go ahead" he answered. Muttering their thanks the two sat down. Vernon took a moment to study them. They both had dark hair and green eyes which unnerved him even though they were not the same as that boy's. They wore jeans and different coloured shirts, the one on his right had a white one and the other had a blue shirt. He remembered Petunia calling it a Yale blue colour.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by hearing one of the twins say "I don't know what's so special about them just because they can do that" before the other quickly muttered "not in front of him! Remember that secrecy statue thingy".

_I should find out if they have the same sentiments about magic. Judging from their conversation it seems like it_, thought Vernon.

"Do you know about those…those others?" asked Vernon, interrupting the twins' conversation.

"Sorry? What others?" asked the blue-shirt one looking at his brother.

"You know the Others, the abnormal ones" he explained to the still confused twins, who just shook their head and were about to continue their previous conversation, "The ones with… with… with"

"Out with it mate. Don't have all day here you know" snapped the white-shirt twin at him.

Gathering his courage and looking around, Vernon spoke, "Do you know those with… with magic?"

"Oh! You mean witches and wizards?" At Vernon's nod, the white-shirt twin continued, "Of course we know them. Can't be one of them and not know any others" saying this the two got up and left a stunned Vernon sitting at the table.

Outside the café, the twins changed their appearance and joined the others gathered.

"Told you we'd do it" said Fred, "A week without chores… can you imagine it George?"

George slung an arm around Fred's shoulders before saying, "All that time to develop new products all thanks to ickle Harrykins and Ronkins."

"Oh! Just shut up you two," snapped Harry and Ron at the same time. Bill, Charlie and Percy just laughed at them. They had joined the twins, Ron and Harry when they heard the bet. They weren't about to miss a one-time opportunity.

END OF STORY

* * *

"So you see we don't have any chores until next week," said the twins to a laughing group.

"I wish I was there to see the look on his face when you admitted you were wizards," Hermione gasped out between her laughter. Ginny just nodded while trying to get control of herself. Just then the door opened and Harry entered followed by Ron. They looked around for a place to sit before settling down on the bed between Ginny and Bill.

"Finished with your chores? Hope you did ours as well" said Percy while struggling not to laugh again. The others had no problem about it though.

"You told them!" said Ron looking annoyed.

"Of course. That is something you don't keep to yourself. Even mum would have been proud" said Bill.

"I would have been proud of what?" asked Mrs. Weasley, who had entered the room a few seconds behind Ron. This had the effect of sobering everyone present. Mrs. Weasley just raised her eyebrow waiting for an answer. Resigned to it Harry told her about the prank the twins pulled on his uncle.

"Well I normally don't approve of the twins' pranks but this is one exception" she said before smiling and calling them down for lunch.

"You know you could have told them about the prank while leaving out our bet" Ron told the twins.

"We could have…"

"but we'd prefer not to get hexed by Hermione…"

"She asked for all the details and we had to deliver" saying that the twins followed everyone into the kitchen leaving Ron and Harry to follow them.

* * *

Author's note

Sorry guys but until my exams finish this may be the last chapter I upload. I will try to upload one soon but I give no guarantee.

Cheekyangel91


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

_"We could have…"_

_"but we'd prefer not to get hexed by Hermione…"_

_"She asked for all the details and we had to deliver" saying that the twins followed everyone into the kitchen leaving Ron and Harry to follow them._

* * *

During lunch, Harry remembered he and Ron had forgotten to ask Hermione about the dinner at her parent's place. Turning to her, he was about to ask her to meet him and Ron after lunch, when Mrs. Weasley spoke, "Hermione dear, did you ask your parents if they required any help for dinner? Be sure to tell them that I'd be willing to pop over early and help your mother."

"That reminds me. She owled me earlier saying that she would appreciate your help with some of the cooking. And that to come over whenever you could" replied Hermione.

"The whole family's invited to dinner?" asked Ron, who had swallowed before talking seeing the looks the females were giving him.

Hermione nodded while she swallowed, "I told your Dad when I saw him for dinner" looking at Harry and Ron "You guys got personal invitations because Mum asked me to, since she's excited to meet you guys."

From there the conversation turned to other topics with Quidditch being the main one. _May be this dinner won't be as bad as the last on,_ Harry thought, shuddering as he remembered the grilling he and then Ron went through with Mr. Granger. He tuned into the conversation just in time to hear Fred and George have a go at Ginny.

"So Ginny, when were we going to hear about…"

"that offer from the Holyhead Harpies that you got?" the twins got out while Ginny made shushing sounds.

"What offer? Ginny is there something we need to know?" asked Bill, knowing the twins would only do this with Ginny if their information was right. Otherwise the risk of getting hexed by her wzs to great.

Shooting the twins a glare that promised retribution, she answered, "Well the thing is I tried out for the Harpies and they've called be back for the second round of selections."

"Oh that is such good news. Mind you I would prefer you didn't play quidditch but it's your life and I have to let you live it the way you want" said Molly "And now we have a reason to celebrate tonight."

Ron's brain chose that moment to show it worked, "Mum, you already knew didn't you? That's why you were preparing the dinner before Ginny announced it."

"Of course I knew. Ginny talked to me and Arthur before she tried out."

Bill and Charlie sat there shocked while their mother accepted Ginny's choice of profession without the complaints that they had received (and still receive). They realised if they had just talked to their parents about their choice of work then they wouldn't have these constant complaints. Everyone congratulated Ginny and laughed when Percy said that she'd be playing against her boyfriend, Draco. Though the Weasley brothers and Harry were happy at this statement for a different reason, to rub it in Draco's face. Just because they were friends and he was dating their sister (and closer friend in Harry's case) didn't mean they wouldn't annoy him; to them it was all the more reason to.

* * *

After helping out with the remaining chores and cleaning the lunch mess, everyone except Mrs. Weasley headed outside to enjoy the sun. Hermione, Harry and Ron walked a bit behind the rest which gave the boys time to ask certain important questions to Hermione.

"Umm Hermione… about the dinner…" Ron started looking nervous, "your father won't give us the Talk will he?"

Looking over at Harry she saw that he also was expectantly waiting for her answer but trying not to show it. It was the first time she'd seen that look on his face regarding her father. He'd never shown any hesitation or nervousness towards her father, even when he spoke of the last time he had received the talk from him. Deciding to analyse it later, she turned to Ron and said, "No, he decided that giving it you once was enough (for now which she didn't add). I think he said it was good practice to try out the talk on you guys since you are my friends. According to him, if it was effective on you guys then it'd be effective on any boyfriend I brought home."

Hermione gave a quick glance over to Harry and noticed him frown when she said boyfriend. Again she decided to look at it later, better if she had Ginny's help to do so. Ginny had known that Hermione had loved Harry since third year when they saved Sirius and captured Peter aka Wormtail. She had also known that Hermione would have never come between her and Harry's relationship but that had not helped a young vulnerable Ginny.

They had reached the others when Ginny shouted "You guys are so going to pay for earlier" and shot her famous bat bogey hex at the twins who barely managed to dodge it the first time before they were hit with it on the second round. Everyone just stood there and laughed at the twins predicament before Bill cancelled the hex.

"That was not nice Little Ginny" said Fred smiling innocently at the use of Ginny's hated nickname.

"Yeah if you didn't want anyone to read the letter then you shouldn't leave it lying around…"

"where anyone can read it…"

"Especially us" finished George with a grin similar to his twin's.

Ginny just huffed before saying "and what if you found some very personal items belonging to Hermione or me when you went sneaking into our room?"

The way Ginny had said "very personal items" left no doubt in anyone's mind what she meant by it. Hermione and Ginny grinned at the pale faces of the boys. They knew they were safe from any more snooping of their room.

* * *

Author's note

Its a short chapter but I hope you like the story so far.

I know I said its a Harry/Hermione story and that there haven't been many scenes between them that aren't friendly. I'm hoping to change that with the next chapter.

Please review, it helps the muse. Anyways an end to my ramblings.

Happy reading :)

Cheekyangel91


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_The way Ginny had said "very personal items" left no doubt in anyone's mind what she meant by it. Hermione and Ginny grinned at the pale faces of the boys. They knew they were safe from any more snooping of their room._

Chapter 5

Everyone had enjoyed the dinner Mrs. Weasley made. This was nothing new, everyone always enjoyed her dinners, but it had been made even better with all the company they had. Hermione made her way to the room she shared with Ginny, who was still saying her goodbyes to Draco. She felt a little twinge of envy at Ginny who had found someone who she loved and who loved her back. She kept hoping one day that she too could enjoy spending similar moments with the one she loved. But that hope was quickly dwindling seeing as there was no chance of such moments with Harry. She had loved Harry since end third year. Everyone around them could see that she loved him except Harry himself.

Letting out a sigh she was about to step on the next stair when Harry called out from behind her. Startled, she turned around quickly to face Harry when she lost her balance and felt someone grab onto her hand a second later.

"Mione are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you" came Harry's voice from above her. Opening her eyes, Hermione looked at Harry and nodded. She noticed that he held her closer than usual and sneaked a peek at his face. Harry was looking at her which such intensity. It was as if he were trying to look for an answer that was written on her face. Feeling something she couldn't describe, she stood and moved away from Harry.

"Thanks" she said fighting the need to stay in his arms for a little longer.

Harry was about to reply when…

"Hermione I need to talk to you" Ginny said before taking her hand and pulling her up the stairs to their shared room. Harry stood on the stairs shaking the feeling of disappointment over Ginny's appearance and made his way to Ron's room, which he was sharing with Ron.

"So what was that on the stairs?" Ginny asked once they were in their room with the door closed.

Hermione got ready for bed while she tried to think of how to reply to that question. There was no point in pretending that she did not know what Ginny was talking about. The truth was that she needed someone to confide in.

Letting out a little sigh, Hermione replied "Too be honest I don't know. It was like we had a little moment but then…"

"Yeah I saw. What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. Are you going to make a move towards him or continue to sit on the sidelines until you get old waiting for him to notice you as more than a friend?" said Ginny as she went to sit on her bed.

"I don't think he sees me that way as a girlfriend material. I'm more…."

"Ah you're wrong there. He definitely sees you as girlfriend material and is probably considered you as one" At Hermione's sceptical look, Ginny elaborated, "when the twins first told us you left, Harry looked devastated. Like someone had kicked his favourite dog, may be worse. And the relief on his face when he saw you were back…Trust me if he didn't recognise his feelings for you before, he certainly knows them now."

With that said Ginny went off to get ready for bed, leaving Hermione to her thoughts, good or bad. As they went to bed Hermione lay awake thinking of all that had happened today.

Harry was also thinking of what happened today, specifically what had happened on the stairs. It had felt nice to hold Hermione in his arms, close to him. He didn't know half the feelings going through him when he had held her but he recognised that it felt different when held her. Harry had held a lot of women, had been out with a lot of women but Hermione was different. She was always different compared to the other women. May be that's why the others fell short. Harry jolted up at that thought. He didn't think that. He didn't do that. He never compared Hermione with anyone or vice versa. He knew they were all different. No other woman was as close to him as Hermione but that didn't mean he compared them to her. Ah hell who was he kidding, he did do that, he thought as he fell back onto his bed. The last thought Harry had before he drifted off to sleep was that he'd better find a way to tell Hermione that she meant more than a friend to him.

* * *

The next few days were quite busy for everyone. Harry, Ron and Draco were busy with their work as aurors and as poster boys for the department. Hermione and Ginny were busy helping Luna revamp the Quibbler for its relaunch.

Harry's first chance to talk to Hermione came a day before they were going to her parents' house to dinner. Hermione was walking out to hang the laundry on the lines when Harry saw her from one of the windows in the house. He rushed down the stairs to talk to her. At the door, Harry took a moment to calm and center himself before calling out to Hermione.

"Hey there. I thought you were busy typing up your report" said Hermione.

"Yeah I have a bit left. But I was getting hungry so I thought of grabbing something to eat before getting back to it" he replied. He walked over to the basket and picked something up before pinning it to the line. They worked in silence for a while as Harry gathered his courage to say the words he wanted.

"Hermione there's something I've been wanting to tell you…" began Harry "I think I'm developing feelings beyond friendship for you" he got out.

"Mate, you probably should make sure you're saying that to the right person you know" came Draco's voice from behind Harry.

Startled Harry turned around quickly, nearly tripping, to find a smiling Draco before him. And there was Hermione walking back to the house.

"If I had not heard you say Hermione's name I would have thought that Ginny had some competition for my feelings" said Draco, adding "not that I swing that way."

"Ah man. I finally got her alone and spoke the words only for her not to hear them" shaking his head, Harry started towards the house. Draco fell in step with him after giving him an encouraging pat on the back.

* * *

Author's Note

Thanks for all you reviews and I'm back to writing the story. The next chapter should be up soon.

Hope you enjoy the Harry-Hermione scenes written.

Cheers

Cheekyangel91 :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_"Ah man. I finally got her alone and spoke the words only for her not to hear them" shaking his head, Harry started towards the house. Draco fell in step with him after giving him an encouraging pat on the back._

* * *

Hermione was excited. She couldn't wait for dinner at her parents' house tonight. Her best friend had called and said that they would be coming to the party. When she has asked what he meant by "they", she was told to wait until tonight.

"You seem overly excited about dinner at your parents' place" commented Luna as they sat down to lunch. Luna had come over to the Burrow so that Ginny, Hermione and her could finish the details for the magazine before its launch.

"May be it has nothing to do with the dinner but something to do with yesterday!" said Ginny.

Perplexed Hermione asked Ginny, "What about yesterday? Nothing happened yesterday."

Raising her eyebrow, Ginny said "Really. Nothing happened yesterday. Then you and Harry were just talking about the weather while putting up the clothes for drying?"

"Well no! we weren't talking about the weather" Ginny and Luna leaned forward eagerly "we were just talking about other things in general. Like work."

A disappointed sigh was heard from Mrs. Weasley. "That boy better get his act straight before you are taken away from right under his nose." Hermione just shrugged her shoulders while Luna and Ginny nodded their agreement.

"So tell us the reason you're so excited" asked Ginny.

"My best friend is coming for dinner tonight. I haven't seen him since so long" said Hermione.

Unknown to them the boys had come home early and heard Hermione's words. They were shooting Harry sympathetic looks on their way in. Harry stood by the door trying to analyse his feelings and reactions to what he had just heard.

"Oye Harry come in and eat lunch before Ron shovels it all down" came Charlie's voice. Shaking himself out of his thoughts Harry entered the kitchen. By this time, Mrs. Weasley had changed the topic and started talking about her recipe exchange with Hermione's mum. As lunch continued, the conversation jumped to various topics. The boys were having a light hearted conversation to take Harry's mind off from girls' words while Ginny and Luna were trying to get information on Hermione's best friend.

The girls offered to clean up after lunch while Mrs. Weasley saw to her cooking. The boys had all but run out of the room as soon as lunch was over. Hermione was clearing the table while Ginny washed the dishes and Luna swept the floor.

"You guys deliberately talked about Max during lunch" Hermione accused Ginny and Luna. Both were her closest girlfriends and she had told them both about Max. So she knew that for them to ask those questions about him at lunch meant that they were up to something. Ginny and Luna answered "of course" at the same time.

"We wanted to see Harry's reaction. You know to see if he felt any jealousy or anything when we spoke about Max" elaborated Luna.

"But those boys changing the topic always" said Ginny, shaking her head over it.

* * *

Hermione had left early for her parents' house but not before reminding the Weasley's and everyone else invited to arrive the Muggle way. Harry and Ron were getting dressed for the dinner in Ron's room.

"Have you ever met Max?" asked a nervous Harry.

Ron who was looking for his shoes under the bed looked at Harry, "No I haven't met him but I think Luna and Ginny have met him. I remember Ginny mentioning it once when she got back from a sleepover at Hermione's. Why are nervous or scared that there may be something more than friendship between them?"

"No its nothing like that. I was just curious" replied Harry in a rush.

"I don't believe you. I think you're lying. May be you'll have to compete with someone for her feelings."

"No…What…no I don't think that… Why are you saying that?" stammered Harry.

"Because we all know that you love Hermione even if it took you this long to realise it" said Ron as he pulled out his shoes from under his bed.

"How do you know this? I never showed any such signs and I never said I love her. At least not the way you're implying." Harry was confused as to how they ended up talking about his feelings from such a simple question.

Ron put on his shoes before answering, "We all have eyes you know. Even me, a person with the emotional range of a teaspoon" said Ron at Harry's sceptical look "Don't deny that you love her like I implied. I've seen it. May be you haven't yet admitted it to yourself but I have seen it. And before you ask there are too many examples to show it and we'll run out of time if I name them."

Just then Mrs. Weasley's voice came up the stairs.

"You better wear your shoes and come down quick" said Ron before leaving the room. Harry quickly wore his shoes and made his way down.

* * *

They were outside the Granger residence and could hear the noise from the conversations inside as they walked up the path. Harry looked tense and almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Ron give him an encouraging pat. Mr. Weasley, who still got fascinated by Muggle technology pressed the bell once, before his arms were held by his side by Bill and Charlie. A minute later Mr. Granger opened the door.

"Ah welcome. Come in! Come in! We're just having pre-dinner drinks" said Mr. Granger. The group entered inside and were introduced to everyone present before Mr. Granger went off to prepare their drinks. The twins tagged along with him to observe and learn some of his tricks. They came back a few minutes later carrying a couple of beers for the guys and martinis for the girls.

Just then Hermione walked in talking to man in jeans and shirt. Harry, Ron and Draco all turned towards them to observe the couple. Harry felt a set of conflicting emotions go through him when he saw Hermione laugh at something the man said. Ginny and Luna noticed this and gave each other knowing smiles. Turning towards the living room, Hermione spotted them and made her way over.

"Hey guys. I'd like to introduce you to my childhood best friend Max. Max these are my friends from Hogwarts that I told you about" said Hermione when she reached them. She then introduced everyone in the group to Max.

* * *

Author's note

I haven't yet decided who is going to be present in the group when Max meets them. There is definitely Draco, Ginny, Ron, Harry (of course!), Luna and the twins. I might add Charlie and Bill. I don't know.

But let me know what you guys think of the story so far. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. It has motivated me to write the story and come up with different and sometimes wacky ideas (that I don't use or modify them before use).

Cheers

Cheekyangel91


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Hey guys. I know its been so long since I last updated but I just had no time to finish the chapter and I didn't want to write something that you wouldn't enjoy. So I hope the wait was worth it and that you like the chapter. Please let me know what you think of it. Hopefully I shall have the next few chapters completer and up soon. Enjoy!

Cheers :)

* * *

_"Hey guys. I'd like to introduce you to my childhood best friend Max. Max these are my friends from Hogwarts that I told you about" said Hermione when she reached them. She then introduced everyone in the group to Max._

"It's so nice to meet you all. And to meet you again Ginny, Luna" said Max.

Seeing the boys not answer, Ginny elbowed Draco before replying, "You too Max. So what is this surprise we've been hearing about?"

Giving Ginny a wounded look, Draco asked "Surprise? What sort?"

"You'll all know it in good time. I just need to arrange some things before I say anything" said Max.

"Hello dears. How are you? I see you have met Max" said Mrs. Granger. She looked at Draco saying "You must be Draco I have heard a lot about you from Hermione and Ginny."

"Yes ma'am. I hope it was good stuff" said a polite Draco.

Mrs. Granger gave a short laugh before saying "Not so in the beginning. I think the words bastard and annoying prick were used in connection with you, among others. But may be the opinion has changed since then."

"Not everyone's that's for sure" said Bill as he joined the group.

"Well I hope that can change soon. I came to call you all for dinner. We're eating in the backyard so you can make your way there now" said Mrs. Granger as she moved to inform another group. Everyone made their way out.

"Really Bill, I thought you liked Draco or was that a lie?" asked Ginny as they made their way out.

"Umm….Not really" said Bill as he looked around for help from the others. Seeing the look on Ginny's face, he continued "I like Draco but as my little sister's boyfriend I have to dislike him as well."

"So what you mean is that if we weren't a couple you'd like Draco more. Typical men" she said at Bill's nod.

Meanwhile Harry had ended up walking with Max and to say things were awkward would be an understatement. Although, Max did not notice any awkwardness between them and peppered Harry with questions. Questions Harry did not know how to answer leading him to hope someone would rescue him. But no one did.

"So Harry, tell me how long have you liked Hermione for?" Hearing the question from Max almost had Harry chocking on his drink.

"Wha….What makes you think that I like Hermione?" Said Harry as Max laughed at the look on his face.

"Well apart from the obvious: you didn't answer my question. I could feel the jealousy off you every time Hermione and I were together tonight. So going to answer my question or not?"

Sighing Harry said, "I've liked since I've known her but I only realised my feelings for her. And I…"

"And you haven't told her about them! Why? I would suggest you getting off your ass and making a move quickly before it's too late. I imagine that Mr. Granger has already given you the if-you-hurt-my-girl talk so you're good to go on all accounts" saying that Max moved off to talk with a few other acquaintances present.

Thinking that was the strangest conversation he had, Harry shook it off. Deciding to think it over later when Bill caught his eye and signalled for help. By the time they arrived in the backyard, they had managed to get Ginny so peeved that she refused to talk to them but did promise retribution on Draco's behalf.

Outside, everyone mingled and enjoyed the food. Mrs. Weasley along with Mrs. Granger and a few other ladies talked about their families and anything and everything related to them. Some of them dropped not too subtle hints on marriage any time one of their child came to chat with them. The older men stood at the end of the food table talking and making jokes. The young adults stood in their group laugh at each other and the twins antics, all the while moving between the other groups. Although they avoided spending too much time with the older ladies.

All too soon it was time for Max to leave, saying he had to work in the morning. Before leaving he pulled Hermione, "Walk me to the door?" She nodded and excused herself.

"Ok what's wrong? You've been acting strange all night especially after you talked to Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing's wrong. Okay well I didn't expect to like Harry especially since you like him (and he likes you, he silently added). But he's a nice bloke and well…" This was the part that Max hated. He didn't want to break Hermione's heart but she needed to know the truth. "Well if he doesn't make a move soon you should move on. I know you love him but haven't you pinned away enough for him and has he looked at you. Like really looked at you and not as a friend?"

Hermione levelled a look at him before replying, "I know you're just looking after me but I think things are changing. He might just have noticed me as something more than a friend."

"Good cause if not I would have gladly knocked it into his head with a hammer." They laughed and Max was glad to see his best friend so happy. They reached the front door and said their goodbyes. Hermione stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek as he opened the door and waved him out. Closing the door, she turned and saw Harry on the other side of the room.

"Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just came to refill the jugs with water" said Harry. He had felt jealous when he saw Hermione kiss Max. He was sure it was a feeling that he definitely did not like. Unaware that his thoughts had clearly shown on his face he turned to leave.

"Harry wait. Look there's nothing going on between Max and me. We're just best friends, I think it would be better to call us brother and sister. That's what our parents say" Harry looked at her, trying to figure out why she had said that. "I guess we should go join the others before they wonder what happened."

Hermione decided that Harry should know the relationship between her and Max to clear any misconceptions he had. Once outside Hermione joined Luna and Ginny at the drinks table to finalise their plans for the weekend.

"Ok I've booked our rooms and everything else is done. So all we have to do it show up at the hotel" said Ginny, "I can't wait."

"You can't wait for what? Not that you have a lot of patience" said Charlie as he joined the group.

"We'll just say that it's for us to know and you too…well not know" said Luna as Charlie avoided getting a smack from Ginny for his comment. The others joined the group and the interrupted conversation was soon forgotten. All too soon, in Harry's case, they were leaving. Hermione was going to come over on Friday; she wanted to spend a week with her family and Max. Harry couldn't help feeling it was going to be a very long week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_"We'll just say that it's for us to know and you too…well not know" said Luna as Charlie avoided getting a smack from Ginny for his comment. The others joined the group and the interrupted conversation was soon forgotten. All too soon, in Harry's case, they were leaving. Hermione was going to come over on Friday; she wanted to spend a week with her family and Max. Harry couldn't help feeling it was going to be a very long week._

Chapter 8

As Harry had predicted, it was a very long week with his days spent working and the nights spent thinking of Hermione. On Monday, he and Ron had to set up a trap to capture some fugitive death eaters. The plan had every possibility to go wrong but surprisingly nothing of the sort had happened and they'd caught the death eaters. The rest of the week was spent catching up on the paper work and preparing for upcoming trials. Ginny had had her second selection round with the Holyhead Harpies during the week and any day now she was going to find out if she made it onto the team or not.

Harry, Ron and Draco were in the sitting room at the Burrow busying finishing up all their work when an owl flew in through the open window. It flew around in circles and not spotting the recipient of the letter flew further into the house.

"Looks like someone's got mail," said Ron, just before a shriek was heard from the kitchen. All of them were on their feet in an instant and ran to the kitchen. Entering with their wands drawn ready to do battle when the most unusually sight greeted them. Ginny was excitedly reading the letter that the owl had just delivered while Mrs. Weasley kept wiping tears from her eyes. The door behind the boys suddenly burst open with Charlie, Bill and the twins coming in.

"What's that noise about?" asked Charlie to no one in particular, "And why are you guys looking ready to fight?" This was directed at the three boys.

"Well we heard the noise like you did and thought someone was in trouble so we came prepared to do battle. But that is the sight that greeted us," answered Harry. They all turned to look at Ginny and Mrs. Weasley expecting some answers.

It was Mrs. Weasley who spoke, "Oh it's all so wonderful. Ginny's been accepted to the Holyhead Harpies. She got the position for chaser."

Hearing that, Ginny was congratulated and Draco was unnecessarily shoved out of the way when he tried to kiss Ginny longer than her brothers thought was acceptable. All other work was forgotten as for the moment quidditch was the sole topic of conversation. Ginny slipped out for a while saying that she was going to floo call their dad and Percy before heading over to the Quibbler offices.

"Don't forget to remind Hermione that we're expecting her for dinner tonight along with Luna so you three can leave early tomorrow," called Mrs. Weasley as Ginny left the room.

"Mum do you know where the girls are going over the weekend?" asked Bill. The boys had spent all week trying to get information about this mysterious trip the girls were going on but so far no one had told them anything. And from the look they were currently getting, there would be no answers coming from this front as well.

Harry meanwhile decided to use this opportunity to find out how Hermione felt about him before going any further with his feelings. He knew everyone around him and Hermione thought they had feelings for each other but he didn't want to rely on this information. What if they were mistaken about her feelings for him? It could just ruin their friendship if he went forward based on this.

* * *

Hermione apparated to the Burrow and saw a small party being organised for Ginny's new job. She remembered Ginny saying that she had tried out for the chaser and seeker positions but didn't mind which one she got picked for, though she hoped it was as a seeker. The twins walked past with a few dishes floating behind each of them, greeting Hermione as they entered the kitchen. Hermione followed them in and greeted those present. Bill and Charlie immediately tried to get Hermione to revel where they were going for the weekend when Mrs. Weasley saved her.

"Hermione dear, where's your bag. You do remember that you're leaving from here tomorrow so you won't have time to go home and get it," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I know. I just came by to drop off some of Luna's stuff. I was going to head home after to collect my stuff," as soon as Hermione said that Mrs. Weasley nodded and ushered Hermione out to the fireplace to floo home. The boys were left wondering if they'd ever find out about this trip before it happened.

By the time Hermione got back again, Ginny and Luna had arrived from work and it was time for dinner. During dinner the conversation floated between the current happenings in the wizarding world and quidditch, as usual. It was then that Hermione noticed Harry was quieter than normal. She wondered if there was something bothering him when she was distracted by Ginny trying to reach across her to in an attempt to hit Percy. Mrs. Weasley stepped into prevent bloodshed but not quickly enough to prevent Ginny from promising to get revenge. The rest of the meal passed without any more such incidents and they all got up to help clear the table before heading off to the sitting room to relax. The boys had another futile attempt at gathering some information when the girls got annoyed and headed off to bed.

* * *

It was close to midnight when Hermione suddenly woke up. She wondered what had caused it and tried to get back to sleep. After tossing and turning for half an hour, she gave up and got out of bed. Putting on her jumper she headed out to the backyard to clear her mind. She sat down on the grass a little way from the door and contemplated what had brought her here. She knew something was up with Harry but couldn't quite figure out what. Giving up on that she recalled what Luna had told her today while they worked on the magazine.

_Flashback_

"_So Hermione do you think you might make a move on Harry? I mean your both single and you love him so what's holding you back?" asked Luna. Hermione looked up from the pictures she was working to glare at Luna._

"_Would you stop saying that? You and Ginny have been going on about it all week. I told you I have no intention of doing anything about it. For God sakes, I don't even know whether he likes me like that or not. And I know you and Ginny think so but you could be mistaken" she huffed out._

"_And what if we're not? What if he's just too scared to tell you? What if his thinking the same arguments as you?" argued Luna._

_Hermione gave out a small sigh before answering "I don't know Luna. If he felt that way then maybe he could have given me some indication. I mean I tried, I gave him signs but he didn't see them or choose not to. Either way I've decided that friendship is all there may be between us and may be its time to move on, to close that chapter of my life."_

_End Flashback_

If Hermione was truthful to herself, and she usually was, she did not want to close that chapter of her life but she couldn't spend all her life hoping for something that might not be. She needed to move on; getting up Hermione decided to go for a walk before heading back to bed.


End file.
